Cruel Intentions
by EmilyMiley
Summary: Kate makes a bet that her step-brother, Nick , won't be able to bed Lilly , a virgin who wants to wait until marriage, before the start of the school year. If he loses, Kate gets his Porsche, if he wins, he gets Kate!
1. Chapter 1

**_Cruel Intentions_**

**_A/N : ___****Nick & Kate (17 , seniors) ; Lilly & Miley (16 , juniors) , Kevin (19 in college) , Joe (18)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1** _

_How this happened? When this happened? I don't know I guess we are all teenagers …being in the spotlight it's a dream but did you know how far you have gone?_

_Let me see…_

**INT. THERAPIST'S OFFICE - DAY **

A fifty-year old female therapist Dr Greenbaum sits at her desk, frowning as she takes notes. Books of Jung and Freud line the shelves. A young man , Nicholas Jonas , sits in a chair in front of her looking impatient. The therapist continues to write notes.

-Jesus. We've been at this for six months.-says the Doc .

-I know.-he replied .

**-**And you haven't made an ounce of progress.

**-**I know. -Nick takes out a cigarette. Then Dr Greenbaum realized about this and shows him that now she is really insulted . -There's no smoking in my office. -Nicholas sneers at her then puts the cigarette away. Dr. Greenbaum finishes her notes and looks up at him, shaking her head.

-What do you want me to say? That I'm supposed to feel remorse because I act the way I do? The truth is I don't. - Dr. Greenbaum shakes her head and takes notes.

-Look, I'm not like all the other kids in high school. I don't care about book reports and extra-credit. Teachers are idiots anyway. The only challenge out there for me is women. You see a girl you like. You pursue them. You conquer. You move on. It's exciting.-says Nick

**-**But you said you have the worst reputation.-says the doc clearly confused .

**-**I do-

**-**Don't you want to change that? Or you expect to be exactly like one of your older brothers?-

Nick rolls his eyes , at this time he is tired to be compared with his brothers , but he guess it will always be like that .The doctor continues -What was his name , was it Kevin?…no Joseph , that's right Joseph .-

Nick stands up .

-I'm not Joseph! Let me tell you something, doctor. Chicks love a guy with a bad rap. They say they don't, but they don't mean it. They all think that they're the ones that are going to "save me." The trick is to let them think it's true. -

**-**I think that's all the time we have for today. -says Dr Greenbaum

**-**Same time next week?-asks Nick with an adorable fake tone .

**-**No. This is going to be our last session.

**-**Why? I like spending time with you. You know, you're quite attractive for a woman your age. You have killer legs. Killer.-says Nick sarcastically , he loves playing around with the Doctor especially because hi dad pay for it , so if his dad want this bloody doctor to fix whatever is wrong with him , he was willing to do it but not before making this sessions a pain in the ass.

-This isn't a joke. Your parents spend a lot of money to send you here. I'm trying to help you-says the Doctor .

-You are wrong , my parents don't give a shit… that's the reason why they got divorce , but please don't be insecure, Doc. You're a big help. -Nick picks up a book of Freud.

-He was a coke addict, you know.-he says .

-You think you can come in here with that cute little smirk on your face and try and flirt with me. It doesn't work, Nicholas .-

-It works a little.-he replied .

**-**No it doesn't. I see right through you. -she says .

**-**You do?

**-**I hope for your sake you grow out of this immature phase. It's going to get you into trouble. **---**Well, you don't have to get nasty about it.-says Nick

He then approaches a photo on the Doctor's desk and picks it up.

-My daughter, Rachel.-she answered

**-**Yummy.

**-**Don't even think about it. Rachel is an exceptionally well rounded young woman, who happens to be attending Princeton this fall. She's way too smart to fall for your line of b.s.

**-**Really? Care to make a wager on that?-he asks , but he knows the answer .

**-**Good luck, Nicholas-the Doctor says angry .

**-**What, nervous I'm going to win?

**-**Would you please leave.-says the Dr Greenbaum irritated . Nicholas puts on his sun glasses and leaves , while the doctor called him Asshole. The doctor stews for a moment, then reaches into her desk, sifts through some papers where she finds a pack of Benson & Hedges and lights one up. She looks at the photo of her daughter, then hits the speaker phone and dials.

-Hi Rachel, it's mom.

-Hi, mom.-she replied .

**-**Honey, is something wrong?

Rachel cries for a moment.

**-**He told me he loved me and I believed him.

**-**Who told you? -asked the doctor to her daughter , she is probably talking about other boyfriend who broke her heart again .

**-**You don't know him. I'm so stupid. -says Rachel and then she continues to cry.

**-**Alright honey, just calm down, take a deep breath, and step out of the circle.

**-**Would you cut the psycho babble bullshit, mom. There's pictures of me on the internet.-says Rachel ; by then Dr Greenbaum watches the computer monitor with interest searchins something in the internet . A nudie web-sight. The title reads "Ivy League Bound." Beneath the caption is a photo of Rachel tied to a bed and smiling with a Princeton banner covering her privates. **-**What kind of pictures? -the doctor finally asked .

-Nudie pictures, what do you think? -says Rachel crying and mad at the same time .

-Jesus Christ, how can you be so stupid?

-I don't know. He was just so charming. All he did was talk about how I had killer legs and how we wanted to photograph them…and that my beauty could be a good inspiration for his songs … Things just got out of hand from there -

Rachel hears the phone drop.

- Mom? Are you there? Mom? Mother!!!!

Doctor Greenbaum bolts out of her office and spots Nick standing in the elevator.

**-**You son of a bitch. -Doctor Greenbaum races down the hall pushing several people out of her way. Nick stares at her expressionless as the elevator doors close.

-You're gonna pay for this you little shit. You hear me.-she says , while Nick it's laughing .

A dentist peers outside of his office to see what's going on. He exchanges looks with Doctor Greenbaum. -Fuck off, Harold.-she says

**This time Nicholas Jonas did it good . He was in trouble , yes . He was beyond his brother's yes indeed . What he was going to do next? He had no idea , but he was definitely going to enjoy this little precious moment , fuck of his parents , fuck off the therapy .**

* * *

**TOWNHOUSE **

A meter maid is writing a ticket on a car when a Porsche pulls up in front of the townhouse and parks in a red zone. Nick steps out of the car and walks up the steps to the townhouse.

**-**You can't park there.-says the meter maid .

Nick turns to her and sneers. He takes out a wad of money and shoves it in her breast pocket before entering the townhouse.

A enormous living room by Manhattan standards, with a view that overlooks the park. Eclectic art from around the world emphasize the Jonas's passion for travel. Suzy , the Jonas's housekeeper sets a tray of sushi in front of Kate Martel, a seventeen year old porcelain skinned wasp with all the grooming you could want in an East Coast child.

Since Nick's parents got divorce and his father married again , the famous Jonas Brother's got a new sister named Kate Martel .

She sits with a forced smile on her face and listens attentively as Laura Stewart , a forty year old nouveau-riche socialite talks incessantly. Miley Stewart , her beautiful teenage daughter, sits by her side. She wears a T-shirt with a Koala Bear on it

-I can't tell you how happy we are that Miley is going to be attending Oakwood with you this fall. You've always been an inspiration on raising her…and your brothers are adorable , your family is an example-says Mrs Stewart . - We just hope she can rise to the high standards which you've set for her.-the forty year old lady finishes .

**-**Actually they are my step-brothers…me and Nick are the closest , Joe most of the time is in California and Kevin he is pretty busy with Julliard.. but I'll do my best-replied Kate with a fake smile .

Suzy the maid pours a dish of soy sauce in front of Kate .-Thank you, Suzy . That will be all.-says Kate in other language and that got Miley's attention .

-What was that? -Miley asked .

**-**I was thanking her. Vietnamese is such a beautiful language.-answered Kate .

-Kate is a straight A student at Oakwood as well as being President of the French Club. Listen to whatever she has to say and you'll go far.-

-You're too kind.-says Kate in French .

**-**How do you do it? I mean with all peer pressuring that goes on in high school. Where do you get your strength? -asked Mrs Stewart .

**-**I know this sounds corny, but whenever I feel temptations of peer pressure, **I... **-Kate takes out her crucifix- …turn to God and he helps me through the problem. Call me an anachronism, but it works. -says Kate .

**-**That's beautiful.

**-**What are the boys like?-asked Miley .

**-**Miley , is that the best you can do? …You must forgive her, Kate . She's never been in a co-educational atmosphere before.-

**-**Don't worry, it's totally understandable. Most of the boys that matriculate at Oakwood are very upstanding gentleman, however there are the occasional bad apples.-says Kate with a smile .

**-**Like your step-brother Nicholas. I can't believe they didn't expel him after what he did to the school nurse.-says Mrs Stewart .

**-**I hear she's recovering quite well.-says a male voice from behin .

Mrs. Stewart turns to see Nick standing in the doorway. He walks over and takes a seat.

-Nice to see you again, Mrs. Stewart .-says Nick.

**-**You remember my daughter, Miley .

**-**My, what an adorable shirt you're wearing.-says Nick , obviously making fun of her , because the shirt that Miley is wearing is hideous and way childish for a 16 year old .

-My father just took me on a trip to Australia.-answered Miley .

**-**How are things down under? Blossoming I hope.-says Nick sitting on the couch , then Kate smack him in the shoulder .

**-**Miley's attending Oakwood in the fall.-says Kate .

**-**Awesome-he replies with a fake tone .

**-**What year are you in?-asked Miley .

**-**I'm senior , but I guess I will be the same in the next year too **-**he says . Miley blushed .

-oh…how is that?-she asked innocently .

**-**uhmm**…**you see , unless you're a fuck up, like myself you will be in detention a lot- He winks at Miley .

-I think we'll be going now. Thanks for all your help. -says Mrs Stewart .

Kate stands and approaches Miley .

-I'll call you later and we'll get together and plan your curriculum.-says Kate

**-**Thanks.-Miley approaches Nick- Nice meeting you. -she says

**-**Ciao.-he says

**-**Let's go, Miley. Now!- Miley follows Mrs. Stewart out the door. Kate closes the door behind them.

**-**Do you care to tell me what Mrs. White-trash and her stupid daughter are doing in my house?-asked Nick laying in the couch with his hands on his perfect hair .

**-**I'm just taking the poor girl under my wing.-says Kate , she sits on the sofa next to Nick . She unscrews her crucifix. The top part becomes a small spoon and the bottom part a small vial of coke.

-The parental units called while you were out.-she says

**-**Lovely. How is your gold digging whore of a mother enjoying Bali? Zipping through my inheritance per usual?

**-**Hopefully, though she suspects that your decrepit alcoholic father is diddling the maid.-she answered . Kate uses her crucifix as a coke-spoon and snorts a bump. - What's wrong with you today? Therapy not going well?-

**-**It was fine.-replied Nick . He leaps off the sofa and starts to pace. -I'm sick of sleeping with these insipid Manhattan Debutantes.-

He walks over to the wall where nude Botticelli hangs.

-Nothing shocks them anymore…I'm beginning to feel like I'm losing my touch…-says Nick .

**-**Oh, poor baby…should I call Joe? …Anyway you can relax. I have a mission for you.-she says .

**-**What? -Nick asked annoyed by his sister's mysteries .

-You know Court Reynolds, son of Garret Reynolds? -Kate steps into frame and embraces him. She is wearing the same sweater. He kisses her forehead and messes up her hair.

-You mean the Nazi who dumped you over Fourth Of July Weekend?-Nick asked laughing . Kate throws a pillow at him. Nick catches it.

**-**He didn't dump me. We had a parting of the ways.

Nick stares her down.

-Alright he dumped me.-she admitted .

Nick smiles .

**- **I went to great lengths to please Court. Huge sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy. -she says . **-**In any event, my feelings were hurt when I learned that he had fallen for someone else. Someone chaste... pure... innocent.

**-**You don't mean? -asked Nick because he thinks he knows about who is Kate talking about . **--**None other than Miley Stewart -she finished .

Nick is laughing out louder and even he tries not rolling in the floor about this freaking good situation .

-I don't find this very funny,-says Kate clearly pissed .

**-**So that's what this is all about-say Nick imitating Kate - We'll get together and plan your curriculum.

-Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. When I get through with her, she'll be the premier Blow Job Queen of the Tri-State area and poor little Court's heart will be shattered.-says Kate. Clearly she is pure evil , Nick realized that since the first day he had met her but he liked that part of her , she was different , different from those crazy fans in the not too old Jonas Brother's days , different from his brother's girlfriends and definitely from the freaking virgin disney's girls , Kate was the bane of his existence , an spoiled rich princess , but she was also so hard to resist .

**-**Why go through Miley ? Why not just attack Court?-says Nick

**-**Because if there's an attack made on Court it could be traced back to me. I can't allow that to happen. Everybody loves me and I intend to keep it that way. -

**-**I see your point... though why should I care?-he asked .

**- **I need you to seduce our young Miley . Introduce her to your world of decadence and debauchery.-says Kate

-Sounds intriguing.-

**-**She's quite cute you know…plus a tight firm ass ... -she says . Nick watches Kate rub herself. He licks his lips.

-Come on Jonas…go where no man has gone before.

Sebastian places his hand over Kate's hips and she continues to rub herself. He thinks for a moment .**-**I can't.-he says .

Kate throws his hand off of hers.

**-**Why not?

-Oh come on, Kate. It's too easy. I mean, please. She knows nothing. She's seen nothing. I could have her under the table at Au Bar sucking me off before the appetizer arrived. Go get one of those moron friends of yours to do it. I have a reputation to uphold.-

**-**Oh but diddling the therapist's daughter is a challenge?-she answered insulted .

-That was just simple revenge. What I have planned requires sheer genius-He takes a magazine and throws it on the table. Kate picks it up. It's the latest issue of "Seventeen."

-I'm not interested in the latest dating tips from Hannah Montana. -she says .

**-**Shut up and turn to page 64.-he says .

She turns to the page. INSERT MAGAZINE ARTICLE: The title reads: A VIRGIN'S MANIFESTO. "Why I Plan To Wait Until Marriage," by Lillian Truscott. Age 16. Malibu , California .

-Jesus Christ, is she for real?-asked Kate .

**-**Oh yes. I've read it over and over again. This baby's the real deal. Daddy's little angel. A paradigm of chastity and virtue.-says Nick .

-Wow! I thought you were the paradigm of chastity and virtue… **-**Nick send her a death glare **. -**What do you plan to do? Fly to Malibu and propose to her Nicky -she finished .

-It just so happens we're not in Malibu anymore. Our little angel's father has accepted the new headmaster position at Oakwood. She's staying with my aunt up in Connecticut while Daddy sells his house. Can you imagine what this would do for my reputation? Screwing the new headmaster's virginal daughter before school starts? It will be my greatest victory.-

-You don't stand a chance. Even this is out of your league.-

**-**Care to make a wager on that?-Nick said .

-I'll think about it... -added Kate .

**-**Oh well, duty calls. Time to add another chapter to my work of art. -says Nick . He holds up a leather bound journal , since his parents got divorce and the band took a break he has been poring his heart in those private pages .

**-**Oh gee, your journal. Could you be more queer?-says Kate .

**-**Could you be more desperate to read it?- Nick stands to leave and heads to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cruel Intentions**_

_**Nick & Kate (17 , seniors) ; Lilly & Miley (16 , juniors) , Kevin (19 in college) , Joe (18)**_

_**WARNING : STRONG LANGUAGE . **__**Chapter 2 **_

* * *

_**-**__Oh gee, your journal. Could you be more queer?-says Kate . _

_**-**__Could you be more desperate to read it?- Nick stands to leave and heads to the door._

But Kate has more to say . -Oh Nicholas . About that little wager of yours.-she says .

He stops. -Count me in.-she ended .

**-**What are the terms?-he asked .

-If you lose, then that hot little Porsche of yours is mine.-

**-**And if I win? - Nick asks and she approaches him.

**-**I'll give you something you've been jerking off about ever since our parents got married.

-Be more specific.-says Nick

**-**In English- she whispers in his ear- I'll fuck your brains out.

**-**What makes you think I'd go for that bet? That's a seventy thousand dollar car my dear Katherine .-

Kate is on the verge to get frustrated .

**-**Because I'm the only person you can't control and it kills you.-she says.

Nick sneers at her.-Stop the games , do we have a deal?

**-**No way, that car means everything to me.

She kisses him and licks her tongue over his lips.

-You can put it anywhere.-says Kate trying to look sexy .

**-**Even there?-he asks .

**-**It would feel so yummy.-says Kate talking like a baby .

Nick hesitates, then shakes her hand.

-You are unstoppable…

-Nicky is afraid?…I'll bet Joe would do it…even Frankie…if he would be old enough…

-Cut the crap Kate…

**JONAS ESTATE-CONNECTICUT **

The two horseback riders. One, a woman of seventy. This is Helen Jonas , Nick's aunt. The other rider is a beautiful sixteen year old girl. The one and only Lillian Rose Truscott.

**-**It's a beautiful home you have here Mrs. Jonas .

**-**Thank you, Lillian . Chance Hill has been with my family for over sixty years. Does your family do much riding?

**-**My mother and I used to ride a lot, before she got sick.

**-**I'm sorry about that.

**-**My Grandpa, used to breed horses on his farm so I would come over and ride all the time.

**-**I'm familiar with a lot of breeders in the mid-west. What's his name?

**-**Ben Schwarz.-says Lilly

**-**Schwarz. Jewish?

-German.-the girl replied .

**-**Doesn't ring a bell.-says aunt Helen .

Lilly throws her a concerned look.

-In any event, I want you to consider this your home for the time being.-says aunt Helen .

**-**Thank you. It's so peaceful and quiet around here.-says Lilly to aunt Helen with a smile . BANG! A shotgun sounds in the distance.

-What was that?-asked Lilly .

**-**Nicholas must be here.- Aunt Helen gallops down the ridge followed by Lilly .

Nick stands holding a shotgun. A groundskeeper stands by the trap.

**-**Pull! -The target soars into the air-Die motherfucker! He fires the gun, missing the target.

-Shit, shit, shit.-says Nick . The groundskeeper shakes his head. Then they heard a cat meow. Nick perks up. - Kitty. Kitty.-he says . Nick quietly reloads his rifle and the cat meow again. Nick searches for the cat. He raises his rifle and takes aim.

**-**Nicholas !-shout aunt Helen . He lowers his rifle and turns to see Aunt Helen and Lilly riding over to him. He waves. Aunt Helen dismounts from her horse and they hug.

-I've been looking all over for you. God, I've missed you.-says Nick .

**-**I've missed you too. How are your parents?-asked aunt Helen .

-They're coming back next week. I write them everyday.-replied Nick obviously lying . She strokes his cheek, lovingly.-But my brothers send you loves!-says Nick .

**-**Nicholas , this is Lillian Truscott. She's going to be staying with me for a few weeks.

-I guess that makes two of us. Welcome. - He extends his hand and they shake.

-Why don't you head in and whip us up some of that ice tea of yours? We'll take care of the horses.-says Nick to his aunt Helen .

**-**Anything for you, my dear. -

Nick climbs on Aunt Helen's horse.

-Stay out of trouble you two.-says Aunt Helen before leaving .

-We will!-the teenagers says at the same time .Nick smiles at Lilly and beckons her to follow. Nick and Lilly put the riding gear away.

**-**So what year are you going into?-asked Nick .

**-**Junior.-she replied not interested . Nick is quite taken a back .

-So?…you are not going to say anything?

-About what?- she replied surprised .

-My name is Nick Jonas?

-Oh! That…your band is cool…-she answered .

-O-K , got a boyfriend back home?-he asked trying to change the subject .

**-**No.

**-**Why not?

**-**I don't know. Relationships seem too distracting. I'd rather concentrate on my studies.-she says .

**-**You a lesbo?-says Nick .

**-**No. -replied Lilly annoyed .

She bends over to pick up the saddle.

**-**Nice.-says Nick

She sighs, disgusted, then turns toward him.

**-**Are you often this offensive on a first encounter? because from what I've heard you are suppose to be the sensitive one?

-That was when I was 15 and I was just being honest. You happen to have a nice ass. Sorry. She shakes her head and continues with her chore.

**- **I read your teen beat manifesto.

**-**You did? -she asked . Nick look straight to Lilly and get notice of her beautiful deep blue eyes that matches perfectly with that long and shiny blonde hair .

**-**I must say I found it rather appalling. -he says .

**-**That's a first. Most people praised me for it.-he says .

**-**Most people are morons. I mean who are you to knock what you've never experienced?-he replied .

**-**So? You think because you are a rockstar you are suppose to be the have experienced all? …I wasn't knocking anything. It's just my belief that people shouldn't actually experience the act of love until they are in love and that people our age are too immature to be in touch with those emotions.-

-Oh really?-he asked .

**-**Take yourself. You've slept with several women. Are you happier because of it?

-How do you know I've been with several women?

Oh come on …A friend wrote me.-she said .

Nick is pissed .-Well maybe you should get to know the person before you judge them instead of listening to some bullshit gossip.-says Nick

**-**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you... but you still didn't answer the question.-she says .

An uncomfortable silence falls between them

**-**Who the hell is taking the time to write letters, spreading this shit about me?

**-**It's not really important. -says Lilly .

**-**Fine, forget it. It's obvious that we're not going to be friends.-

-Why are you being so dramatic?-asked Lilly .

**-**Look, I've got a lot of problems and I'm trying to deal with them and the last thing I need is people spreading shit about me…otherwise than the stupid press…-he says .

-Alright, I said I was sorry Can we start over again? I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. -She approaches him and they shake.-Lilly Truscott.

**-**Nick Jonas .-

She smiles, but before he releases her hand: -So tell me, Lilly. I'm curious, since you've never had sex do you touch yourself? She whisks her hand away and storms out of the stable. -What did I say?-he asked .

**STEWART APARTMENT - STUDY **

A hand stroking the bridge of a guitar.

**-**That's good, that's good.-says a handsome boy .

Miley sits and next to her sits Kevin Jonas , a well-mannered nineteen year old . Holding his own guitar , he is giving her a music lesson.

-Now let's try another note -says Kevin . Miley attempts to do it but end fucking up badly. Kate enters and shudders in silence.

-Once more, and remember the third note is flat.-says Kevin .Miley tries again and once again screws up.

**-**Oh, I suck. I suck. -says Miley .

**-**Relax. It's okay. Take a deep breath. -he says . Miley takes a deep breath .

-You're concentrating too much on your bowing. Let it flow. -He stands and sits behind her.

-Here, let me help you. -He places his hand over hers.-Now close your eyes and let's try again. -Miley closes her eyes and they repeat the scale. It sounds much better. Kevin takes the moment to study Miley's face. It's obvious he's smitten with her while Kate who from the door. A grin crosses her face. Kevin replaces her other hand and plays a song , with he and Miley sharing the bowing. He closes his eyes as the music takes over him. Now Miley opens her eyes and gazes into his. The feeling is mutual.

Kate accidentally bangs her hand onto a table which causes a metal tray to fall to the ground. Kevin and Miley look up as Kate replaces the tray

**-**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Your playing was beautiful Kevin .

Kevin quickly stands and moves away from Miley

**-**Kate, this is Kevin. He's giving me music lessons over the summer.

-I know he is my step-brother-Kate says with a fake smile .

-Right-replied Miley trying to hide her stupidity

**-**So Miles did you know thatKevin is attending Juliard.-

-Uhmm..yeah he told me…that's so awesome .

Kevin and Miley exchanged a look , Kate look at them and she is about to puke .

-I guess our hour's up. Same time tomorrow?-asked Kevin . Miley nods.

-Wait for me Kev!-says Kate smiling .

**JONAS'S HOUSE - BEDROOM**

A typical teenagers bedroom . It's Joe Jonas's bedroom , Nick's second older brother , Joe is an Oakwood Prep's resident drug-dealer and a popular jackass , sits at his desk separating pot seeds from his stash. Nick paces behind him.

**-**Unbelievable. Some fag, no offense -says Nick to his brother .

-Hey man it was one time , I was drunk but none taken , what's going on now?-asked Joe

-He wrote a letter to this chick and saying shit about me-says Nick , while a smile is placed on Joe's face .

-Any ideas who it could be?-asked Joe

**-**Joseph, if I knew who it was that person wouldn't be alive right now.-says Nick

**-**Where did you say she's from?

**-**Malibu. Who the hell do I know in Malibu?-says Nick

**-**Greg McConnell-says Joe .

**-**The football stud?-says Nick

**-**He's from Malibu . I wouldn't be surprised if he was your rat.

**-**It would make sense. McConnell hates me. I fingered his girlfriend at the game last year.-says Nick .

**-**I don't think that bothered him.-says Joe

**-**What do you mean?-asked Nick , he knows that his brother spent the majority of his time in California but he wasn't aware he could know all this people . -Let's just say Greg likes tackling tight ends on and off the field.-says Joe

**-**Are you shitting me? How do you know that?

**-**HeyI shit you not , and I have my sources McConnell used to sneak in Ben's dorm room drunk every month. It's like, for Christsakes Greg, you're gay, deal with it.-says Joe

-Ben? You mean your friend from kindergaten…-asked Nick confused .

-Yeah…he is a fucking faggot too… even Greg tried to kiss me , anyway who can blame him , I'm fucking Joe Jonas -

By this time of the conversation Nick wants to puke .

-Too bad he's in Malibu this summer.-says Nick

**-**Not anymore. Football team started practice last week. He's already called me to hook up-says Joe

**-**Really. You think you could arrange a little get together with him tonight on my behalf?

**-**Hmmm. I do believe Bravo is showing Spartacus on television tonight.-says Joe

**-**Outstanding…god I hope you don't turn gay as well .

**-**No fucking way , but I know how to please people like him anddon't think it's not going to cost you.-says Joe

**-**No problem. Just make sure your front door is unlocked bro -

Nick hands Joe two hundred dollar bills .

**CENTRAL PARK **

Kate and Miley sit on a blanket. A lavish picnic lies around them. Kate wears large sunglasses, a scarf and a hat to protect her from the sunlight. She sits behind Miley and braids her hair.

**-**So, rumor has it that you went on a date with Court Reynolds. I hear he's very nice.

-He's alright.-says Miley between giggles -He kept talking about this bulimic headcase he dumped over Fourth Of July.-

**-**Really? Bulimic headcase.-asked Kate noticed that the bulimic case is Kate in person .

**-**What a loser she must be. Anyhow, Court's invited me to the Hamptons for Labor Day Weekend.-says Miley with a bit of confidence .

**-**That's great.

**-**You think so? I don't know. I guess I'm just scared.-replied Miley .

**-**What are you scared of?-asked Kate .

**-**Ah duh. Boys. I've never even gone to first base with a guy. What do I do?

**-**Haven't you ever practiced with one of your girlfriends?-asked Kate .

**-**Eww. No. That's gross.

**-**It's not gross. How else do you think girls learn? Here turn around and face me. -Miley turns and faces Kate, who removes her glasses.

-Now close your eyes and wet your lips.-ordered Kate .

**-**Are you for real?-asked Miley blushing .

-Do you want to learn or not?-asked Kate irritated .

**- **I guess. It still sounds gross.- Miley does as instructed. Kate leans in and kisses her on the mouth.

-See that wasn't so bad.-says Kate

**-**It was nothing.-replied Miley .

**-**Let's try it again, only this time I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth. When I do that I want you to massage my tongue with yours. That's what first base is. -

Miley is reluctant but she agreed .

**-**Eyes closed.- Miley closes her eyes. Kate leans in and kisses her again, only this time longer. She continues to kiss her then gently pushes her tongue into Miley's. Miley does as instructed and they start to make out. Kate eyes look towards the ground where Miley's hands are now clutching the grass. Kate smiles and continues her seduction. She places her hand on Miley's thigh and moves it under her dress. Miley lets out a soft sigh. Kate breaks from the kiss. They look at each other and smile.

-Not bad.-says Kate .

**-**That was cool.-

**-**Maybe you should try it on my brother Kevin sometime.

**-**What are you saying? He is 19!

**-**Oh come on Miley . He's crazy about you.

**-**Is it that obvious? -Kate nods.

-He sends me letters you know. Love letters.-says Miley .

**-**That's so romantic… I mean Kevin is the romantic one… Have you responded?

**-**No.

-Well do you like him?

-I dunno.-replied Miley confused .

**-**Miley , we just made out in the middle of Central Park. You can trust me.

**-**I do like him. I can't stop thinking about him , but he is your brother isn't that a girl's rule not dating a friend's relative ?- Miley starts to cry. Kate hugs her. -What am I going to do? If my mother found out about Kevin she would kill me.-

Kate grabs her and looks her straight in the eye. -Listen to me I don't care if you date Kevin but your mother must never know. Never. -

**-**Okay-answered Miley .

**-**Did you hide the letters?

**-**Yes. They're in this antique doll house in my room.

**-**I want you to make me copies of his letters and bring them to me.-ordered Kate .

-Why?

**-**Miley if there's one thing I'm great at it's love letters. With my help, he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand. Perhaps we can arrange a little get together for the two of you at my house.-

-You'd do that for me?

**-**Of course I would. We're friends, right? And then we will be practically family!

**-**Oh my god , that's true!**-** Miley kisses her on the cheek and hugs Kate

Kate smiled , the plan was going perfect!

**LILLY'S GUEST ROOM - **

Little touches of Lilly's life (photo of dead mother) adorn the room. Lilly is reading The Fountainhead when she hears singing coming from outside. Unable to concentrate, she walks out onto the balcony. She steps onto the balcony. Nick lies in a floating pool chair sipping a cocktail and listening to his I-pod and singing Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" in German. Lilly called him** -**Excuse me. Excuse me!

**-**You talking to me? -asked Nick

**-**Look, I know this is your house and all, but do you think you could keep it down? I'm trying to read.

**-**What'cha reading? -

**-**The Fountainhead.-

**-**Great book.-he says . Lilly** is **skeptical -You've read The Fountainhead?-she asked .

**-**Several times. I'm not as dumb as I act, you know. When Howard Roark makes love to Dominique Francon... most romantic scene in all of literature.-he says .

**-**Romantic? He rapes her.-she says .

**-**That's a matter of opinion.-he replied .

**-**You need help.-she says and then started to walk away .

**-**Why don't you come join me for a swim and we'll discuss it.

-At this hour? I don't think so.-

**-**Oh come on. Quit acting like a geriatric and get in the pool.-Nick says .

**-**Gee, with an invitation like that how could a girl refuse.-

**-**Please. -he begged .

-Give me a minute. I'll be right down.-then she whispered -I guess you are like Joe after all…

-Thank you.-Nick replied .

She re-enters the guest room. Nick's cell phone rings. He answers it.

**KATE'S BEDROOM **

Kate sits in her bathrobe. One foot soaks in a small tub of water while Suzy the maid tends to her other foot.

**-**Fuck her yet?-she asks to her step-brother .

**-**I'm working on it.

**-**Loser.-she says .

**-**Blow me.-Nick answered .

**-**Call me later-she says .

**-**Okay. She hangs up and lights a cigarette. Suzy accidentally jabs her toe. -Ow. That hurt you stupid bitch. **-**Sorry. Kate kicks some water in her face. **-**Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cruel Intentions_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_**-**Okay. She hangs up and lights a cigarette. Suzy accidentally jabs her toe. -Ow. That hurt you stupid bitch. **-**Sorry. Kate kicks some water in her face. **-**Oops. _

**SWIMMING POOL **

Lilly comes down, wearing a bathrobe. She sits by the pool as Nick treads water away from her. She's holding out the letter - You know it amazes me that someone as bright as you can be so horrible.

**-**What? Another letter from your friend?-he says

**-**This is my favorite part. -reading the letter-Even more treacherous and dangerous than he is charming and fascinating. He has never taken a single step or spoken a single word without some dishonorable or criminal intention. Every young girl he has successfully pursued has regretted it.-

-You know you could at least have the decency of telling me who's badmouthing me so I might have the opportunity to confront them face to face. How do you know it's not some girl who's pissed off at me for breaking up with her?-

-I sincerely doubt it.-she replied .

**-**Give me the fucking letter.- Lilly smiles and tears the letter up.

-Why did you do that?-he said toughly

**-**The last thing I need is you going into my room searching for this while I'm away.

-Is that the last thing you need My? You are clever -he said mocking .

She takes pieces of paper and sticks it in her bathrobe. She then stands and takes off the robe, revealing a one piece bathing suit underneath.

**-**How's the water? -

**-**Refreshing.-he replied .

She dives in the pool and surfaces.

-You're right you know.-says Nick giving in .

-About what?

**-**About what you said today in the stable. I'm not a happy person.

**-**I never said that.-replied Lilly

**-**You implied it.

**-**Look, I didn't mean to give you a hard time.

**-**No, it's okay. I mean I look at you with all your morals and values and well, YOU seem to be happy in your choices. I envy you. No bullshit.

Lilly is surprised he definitely caught her off guard** -** Thank you.-

**-**Seriously, you're amazing. You have everything going for you-he counts with his fingers- You're smart, you're beautiful, you're determined. You're everything I want in a girlfriend.

Lilly is blushing . -Shut up.

**-**I wasn't kidding. I'd like to take you out.

**-**Look, I'm flattered but, seriously it could never work.-she says .

**-**Why not?-Nick start to swim around her and Lilly didn't even get her hair wet .

**-**Because you act like a pig.

He swims towards her again .

**-**Do you deny that there's an attraction between us?

**-**I don't... I don't want to answer that... look we're friends.

**-**You don't find me cute? Come on, look at these muscles. -Nick flexes for her and then she laughs.

-I guess you are a little like Joe after all…I mean from what it's been told in the magazines-she says nervous , she wasn't going to admit that in the past she knew a little bit about the Jonas Brother . Nick is all confused .-I am?-he asks .

-Look …I'm sorry, but you're not my type.-

**-**Fine. Friends it is. I can live with that. -He extends his arms out for a hug. She moves in and hugs him. Her smile turns to a look of horror.

**-**You're naked.-she says mad .

**-**It's my house.

She pushes him off her.

**-**That's repulsive.-she answered .

**-**What's the big deal? We're friends. Haven't you ever seen your friends naked before?-Nick says trying to control his laughs . - Lilly climbs out of the pool.-Get some manners- She says and walks into the house.

**-**Sorry, I didn't know you were peenaphobic. -

She flips him the bird as she heads into the house.

-Oooooo, naughty naughty. Ten Hail Mary's for you. Good night.-says Nick but Lilly is so insulted that didn't answer .

* * *

**JOE'S BEDROOM**

Nick presses his ear to the door. All-American star football player for Oakwood prep is busy getting high with Nick's brother Joe , there's drugs and bottles all over the floor .

**-**Hey Joe, did I leave my... holy shit.-says Nick trying to look surprise .

**-**Jesus!-says Greg . Nick smiles and sits. He lights a cigarette and takes a photo with his cellphone , Greg's face is priceless , Nick is sure that Greg's good Christian family wouldn't be very happy if they see him in this situation , Nick has the control and he loves that feeling.

-I told you to lock the door. -says Greg to Joe .

**-**I thought I did.-says Joe

**-**Look Jonas . This was the first time I've ever done something like this. I was --

Nick is apathetic-I know experimenting new things and blah blah blah blah blah.

**-**Please don't tell anyone. This could ruin my career. -says Greg .

-Don't tell anyone? wasn't that one of your songs Nicky?-says Joe laughing at the situation .

-Shut up Joe! Your career? What about your family? Can you imagine the humiliation your father's going to feel when he finds out his pride and joy is a fucking drug-addict

-Hey hey hey. Careful Nick, give him some air-says Joe sarcastically .

Then Greg turns to Nick -Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything. Let's just forget the whole thing.

**-**Hmmmmmmm... nah. I can't help you there. It's too good to pass up.-says Nick . Greg starts to cry. -After all, it is you who's bad- mouthing me to Lilly Truscott .-

-Lilly Truscott? I don't know what you're talking about. -says Greg

**-**Come on Greg. You're the only one who knows her. The truth will save you.

Greg issobbing- I swear on my life, I never said a word to her about you.-

-I think he's telling the truth Nick . Greg couldn't write a grocery list let alone a letter.-says Joe .

**-**Alright, I believe you. Stop crying. Your secret's safe with me.-says Nick . Greg wipes his eyes. -However, this whole incident's kind of turned me on. -

Nick unzips his fly. -You get my point.-says Nick . At this point Joe is laughing considering that he knows that his brother is joking because everybody in the room know that Greg is gay. Greg, completely defeated, crawls off the couch and over to Nick. Joe shakes his head and smiles. Greg places his hand on Nick's thigh when - Jesus Christ, I was only kidding. What do you think, I'm gay? My God, haven't you had enough for tonight. **-**

-You see Nick , Our boy just can't get enough dick. -added Joe .

**-**You sick son of a bitch.-says Greg . Joe and Nick laugh.

Nick leaves the room, then re-enters -Come to think of it, there is something you can do for me.-

**ESTATE ROAD **

Lilly jogs up a dirt road on her morning run. Thirty yards behind her - a golf cart drives off a meadow and lands on the road. Nick is driving. Lilly looks back and scowls. Nick catches up to her. **-**Need a lift?

**-**No thank you.-

**-**How are you today?-he says with a smile .

**-**Give it up.-

**-**Oh right, last night. I guess I owe you an apology.-h finally says .

**-**I'm not going to speak to you till you realize that you can't intimidate me.

**-**I said I was sorry. - She continues her jog. Nick follows alongside.

-Have a nice sleep last night?

**-**It was fine.-she replied .

**- **I wish I could say the same for myself. I was up thinking about you all night.

**-**I thought we agreed that we were going to be friends.-

**-**Yes, well unfortunately I can't just switch the "on" button to "off." The sad fact of the matter is that you've unintentionally rubbed off on me.- Lilly stops running and turns to him.

-And that's a bad thing?-she asked .

**-**I'm trying to better myself, but the one person who can help me is the same one pushing me away.-he says .

**-**I'm sorry, but I'm not here to be your savior…and stop quoting one of your songs , the day you come up with something honest and not less commercial then I think…

-Well try this one on for size. I think I'm falling in love with you. -says Nick , then Lilly looks at him in the eye . -You don't even know me.

**-**Don't you believe in love at first sight?-he says .

**-**Yes, but only when it's mutual. And this is far from mutual.-

**-**Ouch. Do you think we could spend some time together this morning?

**-**I can't. I'm seeing a friend.-says Lilly .

**-**Who?

Wow , this boy was pushy she thought .

**-**That's none of your business.-she replied .

**-**How about tonight?

**-**I'm busy.-she replied walking away .

**- **Doing what?

**-**That's also none of your business.-she says again .

**-**Tell me what to do, Lilly. How can I win your heart. I'll do anything. I can't get you out of my mind.

**-**You truly want to do something to make me happy?

**-**Yes. -Nick replied as honest as he can be .

-And you promise to abide by it?-she asks .

**-**Without question.

**-**Alright. I want you to leave and go back to New York.

**-**What? -he asked surprised .

**-**If that's a problem, then I'll make arrangements to stay with some friends.-

Nick thinks for a moment. He's pissed.

**-I **'ll leave this afternoon. Happy?-he says .

**-**It's not about being happy. You and I can't - He shifts the cart into reverse and backs away.

* * *

**_Thanks 4 reading!_**


End file.
